Drivers Test
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Short story about my O.C challenging Director Mearing to keep his job. Please read the authors note at the bottom.


Drivers test

By Jack

* * *

**Authors note**: this is a one shot, though I may include it in later chapters of Malfunctioning Mechs. This takes place during the third movie. All characters except my oc are owned by hasbro, no copyright intended.

* * *

Josh was a cool headed guy, one of the more quiet engineers at the base, however that is not to say that he didn't get mad, in fact he was mad right now. He was also running through the halls to the main lobby of the base. Fire could have been seen in his eyes, he arrived on the observation deck and flung himself out the windowless frame and landed just in front of the 'oh so great' Director who was discussing something with her assistant. She jumped a little making some of the technicians chuckle. Josh ignored them and stepped up to the women, "What the hell does this mean" he asked waving a letter in front of her. "It simply states the since you have no drivers licenses, you will not be allowed to be involved with autobot affairs" she said as calm and cold as she could. "That is BULLSHIT!" He announced making all of the bots turn and stare at the two. "That may be your opinion, but that is how we do things here" she stated. "You know Charlotte there are somethings I can tolerate, like cons trying to kill me, and the occasional 'twin prank'" he stated using air quotes and he moved into her personal space and stared at her, "you are not anywhere on that list" he finished. She held up a hand and tried to push him back, oblivious to the fact that he was part cybertronian and that he could literally squish her in a nano second. "One you are invading my space, second you have no authority.." She began but was cut off by him "AUTHORITY MY AFT! You have not right, NO RIGHT, to order around the son of the magnificent Optimus prime" he bellowed and pointed to Optimus. That made even ratchet flinch, "be that as it may, you have to have the proper papers to be with them." She stated, and he threw up his hands and paced. "Alright I will make a deal with you Mearing, if I prove that I can drive, I get my licenses and you won't hear anything about it." He said, "why would I make a deal with you?" She asked and he smirked, "because you are Charlotte Mearing and you never back down" he stated and crossed his arms. "Okay if I agree and you can not preform this, what do I get" she asked and grinned evilly. "The satisfaction of watching me leave and never hearing a peep from me ever again" he said, which got optimus' attention, "Joshua" he warned but Josh didn't pay any attention. "Alright Prime" she spat, "you got a deal, meet me in twenty minutes out on the track" she looked at her assistant who wrote down the time. "You got it, ma'am" he spat back and watched her walked away and he visibly shrugged and rubbed the bridge of his nose a trait he picked up from his father. "Nice work.." Lennox chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Did I just signed my resignation?" Josh asked not looking up and Lennox nodded and grinned, "probably" he stated and Josh groaned.

* * *

-twenty minutes later-

* * *

The only way to describe the scene would have to be the face down at the o.k. Corral. Josh and Mearing staring each other down, to her left was her car and to her right were soldiers, behind him were the Autobots, and some lab techs. The sound of keys could be heard as she dangled them from her talon like fingers. "You ready prime" she asked. "Always ready Mearing" he stated and grabbed the keys as she flung them to him. He walked over and opened the driver side door. "Door" she stated and he watched in disbelief as her assistant opened the door for her. He slid in and buckled up, he checked the mirrors and made sure she was ready. He started up the car and sighed as he began the course, easily navigating the twist and turns of the make shift driving range the soldiers put together, he was doing excellent until..."parallel parking" he and Lennox said aloud. His fingers tensed on the wheel and he groaned internally and...made it. He could help but chuckle as he turned to Mearing, he opened the door and bowed, everyone clapped , even the Autobots. He turned and faced the red faced director, "I believe you owe me somethings" he said smugly. "Fine here is your license" she spat and handed it to him and began to walk off. "Ahem aren't you forgetting something?" He said and she groaned and turned to face him, "I apologize for my.." She started and gave a sour look, "incompetence and I am sorry Josh" she finished he grinned. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have work to do" he stated and with that he turned and walked toward the building grinning the entire time, especially when Mearing threw a tantrum. Lennox walked over and chuckled, "nice going kid" he said and patted his back. He had a feeling he was going to work here for a looonngg time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Some of you may have noticed that I took down my stories and profile. This was due to some rather nasty hurtful and hateful emails I received from some guest and also due to the fact that my profile was hacked. I am sorry to the readers who did nothing. I have decided to bring some stories back, but be warned if I get one more email that says and I quote "Your stories reflect how bad a person you you are, I think you need to take a sharp object, like a knife and jam it in your dumbass head and pull it down. Thanks for the stories F*****" I understand I need some criticism but I am sorry that was just too much...Anyways please Read and Review.


End file.
